Hello, Goodbye
by ivybluesummers
Summary: Kiminobu Kogure is smart, well adapted to people, thoughtful – and on the verge of total anguish and misery. Thirty details explain why. Shounenai.


Revised as inspired by Marty Asher's "The Boomer". The original is posted in mediaminer. Info from animeslamdunk. The second sentence of the fifth one is from Catcher in the Rye. Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**Hello, Goodbye**

1. Mu-mu Gong-yan studied in Shohoku High School and eventually became part of the Basketball Club. His jersey number is five, wore Mizuno shoes, weighed 62 kilograms and stood 178 centimeters. He was a small forward, and through the hardships of the club became the vice captain. His birthday is July 12. Hanamichi Sakuragi, a rookie, often called him 'megane' because he always dons glasses.

2. He is kind but not foolish, calm but not stoic, modest and an effective mediator. He is also neither boastful nor timid, and always willing to help friends and even acquaintances alike. He is sensitive of others and a simple lad, too. He is nice.

3. Kiminobu Kogure is a smart lad; his academics are never bare to failure because he studies quite often, unlike his other four teammates. He became the salutatorian that year.

4. At his last year at Shohoku, his dream of getting the team into Inter High was almost fulfilled. There were many emotional problems but Kogure managed it all, specifically that of his former comrade Mitsui Hisashi. Throughout his childhood to raw adolescence, he has dated two women who went to America for education; but was in love with the former gangster. Because of this so-called love, he considered himself a freak.

5. One time, after the team's practice, Mitsui offered him a treat to the coffee shop. He thought what he'd do was he'd pretend he was one of those deaf-mutes. He was blissfully anxious, but they never talked about intimacy. The former gangster apologized for all the things he did and Kogure could only smile.

6. At the graduation, Kogure made his speech. He said, "People from many walks of life say that if you have stopped dreaming, your existence is nothingness. Dreaming for the best, dreaming to be someone that will be the key for the survival of the human race... everyone wants to be someone, and they say that if you do well in your studies... well, it'll be a big advantage to you. Yes, I wanted to be someone, and by having this diploma right here, we can have the advantage of being that somebody. However, existence will still be well-founded even if dreams don't exist, because I believe that as long as we make it to a point that we always assure ourselves of our identity... our existence of what we are, then dreams will be just words meant to refrain us from knowing, experiencing, feeling... Dreams are those who believe that existence is convention, though it may not let you lose anything at all. On the other hand, I will be much prouder to those who believe that identity is existence, and accepting it is as easy as breathing." He stared at Mitsui long enough to realize it was futile to convey his sentimentality.

7. The basketball team planned to go out and celebrate, but Kogure didn't join because, as his excuse meant, he was with his parents. He hugged his parents tight and was grateful for them. It was the last time he saw Hisashi Mitsui.

8. After the commencement rites, after he declined the basketball club's offer for a party, he ran towards his parents with watery eyes. He collided into Soichiro Jin, who apologized and commended Kogure's speech. The former said he had Fukuda and Kiyota as company but they already left. They bid each other goodbye after some idle minutes.

9. Days after the graduation, Kogure kept himself busy by attending lectures and seminars on nursing. He was alone; his mom and dad work abroad and his relatives are in Tokyo. Takenori Akagi and his family were on vacation and will be back by the end of the month. Hanamichi kept practicing. The last he heard of Mitsui is that he was working part-time in a ramen house. For several years after he had always eaten ramen.

10. A month after graduation, he applied for college. One time after taking necessary files to the university he was trapped at a tubby tree because there was a heavy downpour. Surprisingly, Soichiro was there.

11. Soichiro Jin is an industrious lad. He seems innocent and boyish. He is a very good three-pointer shooter; he was the shooting guard of Kainan.

12. After being saved from heavy drizzle, Kogure offered the drenched Jin to put his feet up. They talked about many things, which included Jin traveling the whole Kanagawa with his bicycle and the comedian making funny faces in the television. Jin said it was good to have company.

13. Two and a half weeks after having Soichiro Jin's crowd, Kogure ended it. He feared of taking the liaison to "another level". As painful as it is, Jin understood. They never saw each other again.

14. Years after, at Tokyo University, Kogure has been noticing the jagged and white smooth buildings the academe has, besides studious students and field full of athletes. He once sat at a vacant hill beside the field with an undersized bulge of grass and vagrant flowers to wait for someone.

15. Kiminobu Kogure was once assigned to tour a freshman bloc in the campus. Akira Sendoh was there. After some time, he became a varsity player, which was no surprise for Kogure.

16. When Kogure met Akira, he was naïve and shy with those he didn't know. He only smiled and talked casually but those created impact on students. Akira Sendoh stood 194 centimeters and weighed 81 kilograms. He has a warm personality. He loves fishing and munching on lemons.

17. When Kogure caught one of Sendoh's plays, he knew the latter was going to be the captain; he refused as usual. The former really doesn't concern himself with basketball anymore, until Sendoh told him to watch a practice game. Akira said Kiminobu was the only familiar person he knew.

18. Kogure didn't intend to go to practice because he was busy. He nevertheless found his feet dragging his body towards the gymnasium. He felt embarrassed when Sendoh yelled his name.

19. Akira Sendoh took Journalism. Hikoichi's sister inspired him. Although his academic skills may not be compared with Akagi's, he's persistent and determined to be a journalist, a second priority besides becoming a basketball star. His best friend is Koshino. Akira is in love with his best friend.

20. Kogure remembers it right. Koshino went to America to pursue a dream full of amendments, laws, and bills and civil rights among others. Kogure told Sendoh it was hard studying law in another country because the constitution from one nation to another differs. Akira Sendoh was stoic when he bid goodbye to his best friend.

21. Tokyo University was finally winning athletic tournaments; this was amazing because the academe isn't recognized in athleticism. The university is more known as architect of stockowners, doctors, nurses and lawyers. Akira was part of the team that won second place on the basketball tournament.

22. Once, Sendoh became bored of playing. Kogure assured him that Koshino will be back as he promised. This made the spike-haired eager to play again.

23. He once sat at a vacant hill beside the field with an undersized bulge of grass and vagrant flowers to wait for Sendoh, knowing he wouldn't come. After that, he stood and vigorously ran throughout the field until his lungs burned, blaming himself for all the mistakes. Kogure thought he can make good decisions for everyone but he can only guess what's for him. He mentally apologized to Akira Sendoh and thought he couldn't wait anymore.

24. Much to the darkness, Kogure once strolled into the pavements of Tokyo. One side of the street was full of establishments selling goods, eaten by capitalism. He hated America, and he didn't know why. It was eleven thirty. Instead of going to his apartment, he ate midnight snack in a ramen house. Weeks after eating ramen he sought exercise.

25. Kogure, after graduating, is finally a nurse. He is resting in his home and took aspirin for the third time to relieve discomfort. He only slept two hours prior to his shifts in the hospital. The doctors, the administrators of Tokyo Memorial Hospital, acclaimed Kiminobu Kogure for being a good nurse. He plans to take care of another patient after he has taken his nap later. Somehow through all the deprivation and wretchedness he suffered throughout his adolescence, everything... he was content. Maybe he'll find someone. Some other time.

26. Last week, Takenori invited him to a Shohoku Basketball Club reunion. He actually intended to come but he became busy that day. His teammates grimaced when they didn't find Kogure, Takenori said, and for the whole night talked about how he survived the gangster life of their team. It was embarrassing, he thought.

27. He also heard that Ayako is getting married with Ryota. He hoped that he gets invited. Akira, on the other hand, who will be graduating this year, will pursue his dream. He's going to America but told him he'd be visiting the hospital with Koshino of course. The last that Kogure heard of Jin was that he went to Hiroshima to study. It's been almost six years.

28. A rough knock on the door intervened with Kogure's nap. Annoyed, he went downstairs and asked who was knocking. It was the Bernadelli Insurance Company.

29. Kogure hasn't paid the last two months of insurance premium, and two agents have been sent to personally collect it. As Kogure readied his check, he noticed a familiar feeling. After giving the check, he asked for the agents' name. The girl is Lyrem Efyrts and the man was Kenji Fujima.

30. Mu-mu Gong-yan asked if he and Kenji met before, acknowledging the latter's nod of agreement, plunging himself yet again into another saga that may either mean love's profusion and productivity, or love's way of saying another hello to the lexis of goodbye in his scarred heart.


End file.
